


my escape

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Fanfic - Freeform, Loki Imagine, Loki fluff, Loki of Asgard - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, harry hook imagine, harry hook x oc - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki laufeyson imagine - Freeform, loki laufeyson x y/n, loki laufeyson x you - Freeform, loki odinson x reader, loki odinson x y/n, loki odinson x you, loki x y/n - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: Astrid Lokisdottir grew up on the Isle of the Lost with her father, Loki Odinson. Plagued by nightmares, she’s presented with an escape plan and memories of a woman, memories which aren’t hers.
Relationships: Harry Hook/OC, Mal/Ben, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. nightmares

“My daughter, Heimdall! Where is she?” a woman’s voice shakily demanded, hysteria setting in. The woman appeared as though she’d been through Hel. Her h/c hair was in unbrushed knots, her green gown dirtied and fraying at the edges, her nails caked with what appeared to be a mixture of blood and dirt. Her face, however, was a blur.

“I don’t know, your highness. Your husband, he took her from the cradle and they were gone,” a deep male voice followed the woman’s. A brown-skinned man appeared in front of her, his thick brows furrowing in concern.

“Track them down, fool! My offspring, my child, my daughter, she’s out there and I’m not with her. I can’t protect her,” the woman sobbed, her knees dropping to the floor as she buried her face in her palms as heavy sobs painfully racked through her body.

“I-I can’t,” the man shook his head, disappointed with himself. His glowing golden eyes lost their luster as he cast his sight upon the broken shell of a woman breaking further in front of him.

“If you can’t find them, what makes your life worth sparing, huh? I thought you, oh great keeper of the Bifrost, could see everything and anything in the universe!” the woman pulled a sword from the wall, gripping it harshly and pointing it at the man.

“Guards, cease her!” a third voice cut in. Three sets of arms dragged the struggling woman away. She kicked and screamed, yet to no avail. She could not break free from their iron grips. She let out a crazed scream, then came silence.

That was where the nightmare always ended. Astrid found herself stirring awake, dream fresh in her mind. She had no clue as to why the dream repeated itself, embedding itself into her brain. She could remember everything about her dream in excruciating detail; from the paintings on the wall, to the way the woman’s screams echoed.

She could remember everything yet she could never seem to remember what the woman looked like. All Astrid could remember about the woman was the edge of hysteria her voice held with every word, the way her h/c hair matted, and how her elegant green dress had been soiled.

She buried her face in her palms, the woman’s scream haunting her, even in her waking hours. She shuddered, trying to prepare herself to start another day on the Isle of the Lost.

Once she was sure she could move on with the morning, she headed to the showers to get as clean as one possibly could on the Isle of the Lost. She wore a fresh set of clothing and she headed into her father’s bedroom, smiling to herself as she gazed upon his peaceful form; a form where he didn’t look quite like a god due to the drool and hair sticking to his face.

“Father, wake up!” Astrid giggled, jumping onto the rickety bed her father slept on. Loki started to slowly stir awake, setting one of his hands to block out the sunlight—or at least what was supposed to be sunlight—from reaching his eyes.

“Child, would you be so kind as to explain why you’re waking me at this ungodly hour?” Loki groaned quietly, rolling over to his side and making space for his daughter. No matter how people knew Loki, he was always so kind and gentle when it came to communicating with his daughter. No matter what she’d done, not once has he raised his voice at her. 

“I guess I woke up early and felt the need to wake you too,” Astrid shrugged nonchalantly in an attempt to forget the remnants of the nightmare in her head.

“Child, do you think I was born yesterday?” Loki raised a brow at her, his green eyes piercing into her e/c ones. He could see right through her lies, she knew that.

“Okay, the nightmare struck again,” Astrid sighed, combing her fingers through her wet black hair nervously. Loki’s face fell, feeling bad for his daughter. If he had his abilities, he would have made sure Astrid never had to deal with the nightmares plaguing her; not repeatedly. 

“Was there something different about this nightmare of yours?” Loki questioned, frowning as he saw how Astrid scrambled to bring her words together.

“No, but I did notice something. Something you’ve kept from me since the first time I told you of the night terror,” Astrid spoke solemnly, e/c eyes piercing deeply into Loki’s green ones. Loki gulped, had she learned of the woman in her dreams?

“And what is it you think I forgot to tell you about?” Loki questioned, keeping a cool demeanor to mask his nervousness.

“The woman, she called the tall man the keeper of the Bifrost. Remember those tales of Asgard you’d tell me? How the Bifrost can enable travel through realms? What if it’s a sign from Asgard! What if it’s a sign that we could call upon the Bifrost even on the Isle?” Astrid spoke with a childish excitement as her eyes went wide with ambition. Her only dream had been to see the golden city; the city where her father grew up in.

“Stop this foolishness, at once. Astrid Lokisdottir, there is no escape from the Isle of the Lost. If there were, I would have gotten our asses out of here!” Loki yelled in frustration. Astrid was caught by surprise; never had Loki ever used that tone when he talked to her, Not once, not ever. On the spot, she wanted to break down in tears.

Loki saw the way her face fell as the words left his lips; he saw the hurt in her eyes as he yelled at her. Astrid however, didn’t know he could tell. She knew better than to let any weakness show so she replaced her sad expression with that as an angry one. How dare Loki tell her off for trying to get them off the Isle!

“I’m heading to Uncle Hades’ place. If it would appease you, your highness, I’m going to look for a non-Asgardian way off this damned rock! I’ll be gone for a while, God of Mischief!” the brunette spat before storming out of her room on the way out before Loki could say anything. His mouth was agape with unsaid apologies as he sighed.

“You have your mother’s temper,” he smiled sadly.


	2. uncle hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid runs off to meet her uncle Hades

The path to her Uncle Hades’ place wasn’t that hard to navigate through. It wasn’t that far of a walk either—if people around the Isle knew to make way for you. Everyone on the Isle knew of the havoc Astrid’s father caused before they were booted away to the Isle. They knew anyone of Loki’s bloodline was off-limits.

The same thing went with Hades. They knew both Gods no longer had their abilities, but they were ruthless. At least, that’s how they started seeing the pair of gods when they decided they wanted to terrorize the Isle of the Lost together as, in the words of Astrid’s Uncle, bros. Loki didn’t quite approve, but who cared? He had all the power he could’ve ever dreamed of.

The Isle didn’t quite have the same perspective as Astrid did. To her, the gods were worn-out men trying to prove they still had it—Astrid could never tell what exactly “it” was. Of course, the rest of the Isle didn’t have to sit through stories of two powerless gods mourning the loss of their powers.

She wandered into the familiar environment of Hades’ “lair” which needed some cleaning if Astrid was honest. She could hear voices echoing against the walls as she brought herself closer into the main area of the lair.

“Uncle Hades!” Astrid yelled angrily upon entering the lair, swaggering into whatever moment she interrupted. She snarled at the sight of the familiar purple-haired Lady of the Court standing off with the blue flames on Hades’ head. Astrid smirked, plopping onto the uncomfortable couch.

“Astrid, now is not the time,” Hades shook his head, his eyes shifting between Loki’s daughter and his own.

“Dad has a stick up his ass. Would you mind if I hung around for a while?” Astrid smiled, ignoring Hades’ previous remark. The man rolled his eyes knowing there was no telling Astrid off. Hell, even her father didn’t have the guts to. Astrid was Loki’s daughter and she had him wrapped around her finger.

“What’s Astrid doing here?” Mal turned to face Celia in distress. Astrid’s presence could’ve worked against Mal. The purple-haired girl knew the daughter of the God of Mischief was a good negotiator and if there was even a bit of a chance she was to interfere with the deal in favor of Hades, Auradon was doomed. The young girl shrugged in response to the Lady of the Court. Astrid giggled, watching the expressions of shock finding their way to the girls’ faces.

“Ast, tell your dad I’m in the middle of a situation,” Hades tilted his head in annoyance at the young girl, giving her a look that would’ve mortified any other citizen of the Isle. Astrid, of course, was no normal citizen of the Isle.

“Yeah, Astrid, shoo!” Mal tried swatting Astrid away as she would have the other stray kids of the Isle. Mal could feel Astrid glaring daggers at her. If she hadn’t known better, she would have cowered away from Astrid’s horrifying gaze. Astrid was sizing her up and she knew it.

After a long moment under Astrid’s gaze, Mal felt relief enter her body as Astrid’s yawns echoed off the walls of Hades’ lair. The dark-haired girl snarled at Mal, stalking closer and closer until the only thing keeping Astrid from Mal was Hades’ broad arms.

“Hold on, Kiddo. I don’t think you want to threaten an Auradonian royal if you want a chance at getting off this rock,” Hades’ muscles strained as he tried to push the e/c eyed girl away from his daughter.

“Yeah, Asturd, shoo!” Mal exclaimed, making Astrid giggle uncontrollably at Mal’s feeble attempt at an insult.

“Aw, Mal, did the little fairy princess forget how to be mean?” Astrid cooed jokingly, running her pointer finger tauntingly along Mal’s jaw.

“Don’t touch me!” Mal yelled, pushing Astrid away from her. Astrid barely even staggered with the lack of force from Mal’s push. Instead, she found herself moving away from Mal on her own will, holding her hands above her head in surrender.

“Astrid, tell your dad whatever business he wants to deal with, we can deal with later!” Hades exclaimed, glaring harshly at Astrid. Sure, she was a constant in his life, but Astrid’s act could get old pretty easily.

“How about you tell dad I want off this damned rock! There is no way in Hel I’ll be chosen to be thrown out of here and into Auradon! I don’t even care about that! I just want the golden towers of Asgard which is my rightful home which the royals stripped me from! I was a baby when I got here!” the e/c eyed girl’s voice strained as she snarled, poking at Hades’ chest; her finger digging deeper with every poke.

Astrid’s outburst left Mal with an idea; a deal Astrid could never refuse. She smirked, approaching a very confused Astrid.

“If Hades, over here, given me the ember, maybe you can go with us when we head off the Isle,” Mal smirked, her voice bittersweet poison. Astrid could see right through her act. She chuckled; did Mal think she was stupid?

“Just so you could throw me back when I’ve served my purpose? I’d rather take my chances with digging my nails into the earth searching for an escape from the Isle. Hel, I’d even try convincing father into letting me attempt to use the Bifrost,” Astrid shook her head in noncompliance.

“I-it’s not—” Mal stuttered, trying to piece her words together. Of course, Astrid, a literal goddess, would have read through her rusty façade.

“But it is like that, Mal! That’s all you Auradonians do! You use people! You must think I’m stupid if you thought I’d agree to a petty deal like yours,” Astrid spat, annoyed that Mal would ever think lowly of her, the Goddess of Chaos.

“Astrid, you know I know you’re the goddess of chaos. As much as it pains me to say this, we need you,” Mal flashed her green orbs at Astrid and the black-haired girl saw them full with desperation.


	3. deal or no deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astrid agrees to help mal

“What exactly do you need help with?” Astrid sighed in defeat, cringing at herself as the words spilled from her lips. Mal smiled, pleased at Astrid’s decision.

“Audrey, Sleeping Beauty’s daughter, took my mom’s scepter and the queen’s crown. She’s trying to use those to take over Auradon,” Mal explained the ironic situation to the taller girl. Astrid broke out in a fit of laughter as the purple-haired girl explained everything.

“Auradonians are idiots. I mean seriously, did those fools not think it wise to deploy more guards in the museum guarding Auradon’s most prized possessions? Hel, why put it on display in arm’s reach?” Astrid laughed uncontrollably, unable to stop herself.

“People’s lives are at risk, but sure, laugh,” Mal rolled her eyes at Astrid’s behavior. Hades found himself grabbing a bow of popcorn and eating as he watched the exchange take place.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” she smirked before further making fun of the situation Auradon was held up in, “I mean seriously! You took her boyfriend and her crown, of course, she’s pissed! To put the icing on the cake, she took your place as Maleficent’s heir!”

“Who said she was my mother’s heir?” Mal sassed, glaring daggers at Astrid. Astrid implanted a feeling Mal didn’t have before Astrid brought it up. She didn’t think Audrey was trying to take her place as Maleficent’s daughter. Ah, she could hear her mother’s voice whispering, ‘Audrey had the guts to do what you couldn’t, kiddo? You gonna top that?’

“Ah, it appears as though I’ve struck a nerve,” Astrid grinned before continuing with her torment, “But of course, your mother would approve of Aubrey, biological daughter of not. She’d succeeded in most of everything you failed to do.”

“None of it was right, Astrid! I couldn’t hurt the innocent people of Auradon!” Mal scolded Astrid for her words. She was sick of being compared to Audrey.

“I highly doubt they’re innocent, Mal. I was born in Asgard. My dad took me down to Auradon for a stroll, do you know what they did to him? What they did to me? They sent us to the Isle, Mal. They’re far from innocent,” Astrid snarled, fists clenching as she stopped herself from wrapping her hands around Mal’s throat and watch her gasp for air.

“Your father was a war criminal, Astrid,” Mal hesitated before responding to the girl. Mal forgot to realize Astrid was the only child on the Isle who was not born on the rock. She pitied Astrid. Since she was taken to the Isle, the girl hasn’t seen her mother for twenty years.

“What do I get from saving Auradon?” the girl’s brows furrowed. Hades rolled his eyes; had she not been paying attention?

“Did your dad not teach you how to negotiate? You get off the Isle for good!” Hades exclaimed angrily, his blue locks starting to burn up again.

“I didn’t ask for your input!” the black-haired girl yelled in frustration, turning to face the former God of the Underworld.

“Why are you so bitter about this, Astrid?” Mal rolled her eyes at the antics Astrid was pulling.

“She’s Loki’s daughter, she’s always bitter. Not everything has to be about you, Mal,” Hades cut in, rolling his eyes.

“You can talk to dad that way, but you can’t talk to me like that. I am not my father, Hades,” the girl was glaring daggers at the older god, a chill ran down his spine. The Goddess of Chaos was terrifying.

“If you somehow prove that, we can arrange for you and your father to be pardoned for all war crimes. You’ll be freed from the Isle and you can move freely to Asgard,” Mal huffed out one big empty promise. She didn’t know whether or not Astrid could read through her act—well, she could—but Astrid needed to take a chance.

“Are you seriously leaving me out of the deal, kid?” Hades raised a brow at Astrid whose face softened.

“If there’s a chance my dad and I are getting off this Isle, the people need someone in charge; someone to scare the crap out of them, someone to give them hope to get off this damned rock. So, yes, I’m leaving you out of the deal,” Astrid admitted, shocking all three people in the room. They knew Astrid was burdened with concern for herself and her father, but they didn’t expect her to care so much for the citizens of the Isle.

Sure, they feared her, but Hades, Loki, and Astrid were their lifeline. They were the ones openly fighting for the Isle’s freedom—when they weren’t terrorizing it at least.

“So, do we have a deal, Astrid?” Mal questioned, raising a brow at Astrid as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes, we have a deal, Mal,” Astrid nodded confidently at the girl.

“Since you seem to be so close with Hades over here, can you convince him to let me use the ember?” Mal requested. Astrid grinned as she faced Hades. He already knew what was about to happen as he rolled his eyes.

“Uncle Hades—” before Astrid could continue the sentence, Hades huffed, pulling out the blue crystal from his jacket pocket.

“Here, kid. You and your father deserve to get off this rock. You deserve to finally see those golden towers you’ve always dreamed of. Most importantly, you deserve to see your mom,” Hades smiled at his ‘niece’ as he set the blue crystal in her hands.

“That was easy,” Astrid mumbled in shock, tightly gripping the crystal in her hands. Astrid silently made her way to Mal before handing her the crystal.

“Thanks, dad. Thanks, Astrid,” Mal smiled, observing the stone in her hands.

“Anything you wanna tell Mal before she misuses the ember?” Astrid smiled, knowing damn well how the stone worked—at least she knew how it was supposed to work.

“If it touches water, it’s game over,” Hades warned them, earning a nod from both girls.

“Don’t tell dad about this. I want him to know when I’ve succeeded,” Astrid grinned before walking away with Mal and Celia.


	4. family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astrid learns more about y/n

“How are you and my dad close?” Mal piped, following after the black-haired girl as they made their way out of the cave.

“My father’s the God of Mischief, your father is the God of the Underworld. They’re both powerless gods booted to a pathetic rock, I’d find it suspicious if they didn’t end up becoming the best of friends,” Astrid chuckled as she took a turn through one of the Isle’s passageways.

“I never saw it that way,” Mal mumbled, trying to keep up with the older girl.

“Of course, you didn’t. You refuse to acknowledge anything that relates to your father,” Astrid chuckled dryly, reading Mal’s expression to get a reaction from her.

“Did you know that I was his daughter?” Mal questioned, raising a brow at Astrid.

“It was pretty obvious when he told everyone to stay out of your way. Your mother? She only had influence over the northern side of the Isle. The south side is where our dads reign,” Astrid grinned proudly, reminiscing on the times she was by their side whenever they were causing a little mischief.

“He did that?” Mal questioned, stopping in her tracks as she processed the information given to her by Astrid.

“Of course, he did. He loves you like every father would their daughter,” Astrid shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only one on the Isle who actually has a good relationship with her father,” Celia’s nose scrunched up in disgust.

“That’s because we only had each other…that and the fact that he knows my mother would kill him if he abandoned me on this rock,” Astrid shrugged, kicking away the rocks surrounding her feet as she walked.

“Who exactly is your mother?” Mal questioned, never once remembering any mentions of Astrid’s mom.

“The Goddess of Hysteria, of course. Dad never seemed to mention her name, though. I believe talking about mother pains him,” Astrid shrugged, smiling widely.

“I learned a bit about the realms in Auradon, your mother’s name is Y/N,” Mal’s mouth lay agape, how did she not see the resemblance?

“How is she? Did she mention me?” Y/N’s eyes shone brightly with curiosity. 

“Odin said she was on probation, so she was on her ‘best behavior’ which basically meant she didn’t talk at all,” Mal shrugged nervously. Y/N smiled sadly; at least she knew her mom was alive, right? However, she couldn’t help but wonder what her mom was on probation for. Did she do something wrong when Loki and Astrid were booted to the Isle?

“Did Odin mention what she was on probation for?” Y/N’s brows furrowed as though she was in deep thought.

“No, he didn’t. Look, after we defeat Audrey, you’ll see her again; you’ll be a happy family,” Mal smiled sadly as she discreetly crossed her fingers behind her back. It was petty, but she was Maleficent’s daughter; petty ran in her blood.

“Is it just me or am I the only one who’s just noticing Astrid is a spitting image of her dad?” Celia pointed out, staring at Astrid. The girl smirked, proud of her roots.

“You even smirk like your dad,” Mal giggled. It was true. Nearly everything about the girl mirrored her father’s features. Her sharp bone structure, pale skin, and raven-black hair matched his. However, Loki always seemed to point out what features she got from her mom. He always seemed to make it a point to remind her she had her mother’s eyes.

The three arrived at the bridge between Auradon and the Isle and they were met with stares from the other VKs. Astrid rolled her eyes, knowing they were staring at her.

“What made you decide to bring Astrid with you?” Carlos raised a brow, pointing a finger at the e/c-eyed girl. Her brows furrowed in annoyance.

“She’s the only reason I even have the ember!” Mal exclaimed, smiling proudly at Astrid as she gave the girl a friendly nudge.

“How do we know we can trust her?” Jay questioned, raising a brow at a girl.

“You don’t, but you have half a promise from me,” Astrid cut in before proceeding to walk down the bridge. Jay gave a begrudging look towards Mal as the girl just shrugged in response.

Before the raven-haired girl could get far, they heard two distinguishable screams of excitement; the sound of the voices of Harry Hook and Gil as they broke through the barrier.

“Hey, guys. We’re just coming for a wee visit,” the Scottish pirate boy grinned at the group. The seven—well six, excluding Astrid—blocked off the two. Amidst the chaos, the shining blue ember slipped from Mal’s grasp and onto the bridge. Harry, quick on his feet, used his hook to plunge the ember into the deep ocean beneath the bridge.

“NO!” Astrid exclaimed, rushing after the ember, nearly falling into the ocean. Mal was shocked at Astrid’s reaction. She didn’t think the brunette cared much about saving Auradon. Of course, her intentions were not in the interest of Auradon.

Her mind scrambled to find a way to explain the situation to Hades. He was going to be fuming if he found out she let Mal drop the ember into the ocean. She smirked, remembering she was the goddess of chaos, did Hades think she would be responsible for once? She chuckled, staring at the spot in the ocean the ember fell into.

From that spot, a green slimy tentacle surfaced, catching the ember in a vise grip. Harry and Gil chuckled excitedly knowing who caught the ember.


	5. sea witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group encounters uma and astrid uses the bifrost

A familiar cackle echoed through their skulls as they realized who it was who caught the ember. The familiar witch surfaced from the water looking more radiant than ever. Everyone else’s eyes widened in shock as they saw the teal-haired girl.

“It can’t get wet! Give it back before it goes out!” Mal exclaimed, eyes pleading with desperation as she longed to feel the cold ember in her hands yet again.

Uma cackled at Mal’s desperation. Once again, the purple-haired girl was at her mercy. Uma averted her gaze to those of her two crew members who stood there in awe of her presence. She smiled at them as she jumped onto the bridge.

In Astrid’s opinion, Uma showing up was the most excitement she’d gotten since leaving the barrier. That event implanted itself into her brain as the rest of the encounter slipped her mind. Her bored mind drifted off to thoughts of using the Bifrost, her one ticket to Asgard. Her father told her off on using the Bifrost within the barrier. He never told her anything about using it outside the barrier.

However, she couldn’t find it in herself to abandon her father on a pitiful Island. If she wanted to get off, she would have brought her father with her. Then again, wouldn’t Asgard’s political reach could be the key to getting her father off the Isle for good. She was torn between asking for help and getting her father off in a more honorable fashion.

The girl found it difficult to focus on the scene unfolding around her. She didn’t want to find herself caught up in another one of Mal and Uma’s disputes; much less one where they were trying to compromise on a solid idea.

Astrid was pulled back down from the clouds when she felt something cold and sharp poke her arm; a familiar hook.

“Lass, we’re moving, in case ye didn’t notice,” a familiar Scottish accent spoke, taking her attention.

“Alright, I’ll go through the horrors of walking. Unless maybe I could whip up a much more preferable option,” Astrid grinned, recalling a spell her father attempted to teach her. Of course, there was no certainty she knew the spell; magic was banned from the Isle, after all. She prayed to the Gods of Valhalla that she could accomplish her spell.

She shut her eyes, silently mumbling the words to a spell. As she opened them, she smiled at the sight in front of her; the spell worked! She duplicated herself to the point that there were six of her! She smiled before having her “twins” sweep her off her feet and carry her as though she were a queen.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to bring her along? She seems to know too much,” Carlos faced Mal, a look of fear painted on his face. He always was terrified of the dark-haired girl.

“Lass, if you wanted to be carried, you could have just asked me; I would’ve done it with pride,” Harry grinned at the e/c girl as he stood alongside her duplicates.

“Harry, darling, it’s different when you’re using magic you’ve never been able to use. Dad should be proud,” the girl grinned proudly at Harry.

“Aren’t you getting the hang of magic too quickly, Astrid?” Jay raised a brow at the girl’s flamboyant tricks.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life, of course, I’m prepared,” Astrid winked at Jay, taking in the ocean breeze along the bridge.

“Don’t you think she could be a threat? If she’s this powerful five minutes outside the Isle, don’t you think she’ll get powerful enough to obliterate everyone in Auradon?” Carlos frowned at Mal, a look of worry finding its way to his face.

“If my magic and the ember fail, I think Astrid would be a good plan b,” Mal shrugged nonchalantly, not even an ounce of worry flowing through her.

“And if she betrays us?” Carlos demanded, stopping Mal in her tracks. She sighed, of course, Astrid would have thoughts of betrayal.

“Then we will stop her,” Mal stammered unsurely. Of course, she had no concrete plan for stopping Astrid. Hell, she had no idea if she could overpower the young goddess.

The three looked at the scene unfolding behind them, they could see the glint of mischief in Astrid’s eyes glowing brightly. Next thing they knew, Astrid jumped into Harry’s arms, a split second away from dropping to the cold ground.

“It seems you took my offer after all, eh?” Harry grinned, hoisting the girl a little higher.

“Well, you should be honored. You’re in the presence of a goddess,” Astrid winked flirtatiously at the blue-eyed boy.

“Well, of course, I’m honored to have such a bonnie lass in my arms,” Harry grinned, licking his lips as he stared at hers, catching Astrid off guard. Of course, she was naturally flirtatious, but she didn’t expect to get that far; not with Harry Hook.

“I knew being good was painful, but it sucks,” Astrid huffed in frustration, Harry chuckling at her dramatic antics.

“Well, we aren’t getting out of this, so you’re gonna have to deal with it, lass,” Harry shrugged nonchalantly. Astrid shook her head, refusing to accept the torture she was being put through.

“Well—” she smirked, cutting herself off just in time to catch Harry’s interest.

“Well, what?” Harry questioned, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Well, we can maybe visit Asgard,” Astrid grinned mischievously. Her mind was now dead set on the idea of going to Asgard. Her father could wait a little longer, couldn’t he?

“What’s Asgard? It isn’t protection for my rear, is it—” Harry chuckled, resulting in Astrid smacking him in the forearm. He flinched, nearly dropping Astrid.

“Don’t drop me, but it’s not protection for your ass,” Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“If that’s the case, lass; what’re ye waiting for?” Harry grinned, his eyes glowing with mischief too. He would’ve done anything to get away from Mal’s crew and still be outside the Isle.

“Hey, Heimdall,” she started, slightly dragging the gatekeeper’s name, “I’m not sure if you know who I am, but I am certain you can see me without that eyesore of a barrier blocking the view. I’m Loki’s daughter, in case you weren’t aware. Do you think you could open the Bifrost for my friend and I?”


	6. allfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astrid meets odin

Astrid was relieved to have the feeling of solid ground beneath her feet once more as was Harry. The Bifrost was a dizzying process as her father once told her. She held on to Harry’s bicep, looking for stability and waiting for the world to stop spinning.

“Lady Astrid, I’ve been awaiting your arrival!” a voice broke Astrid out of the dizzy trance she was in. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting and there she saw the man from her dreams; Heimdall, the keeper of the Bifrost, bowing before her.

“As have I,” Astrid curtseyed the way her father taught her to. Harry’s eyes widened: Astrid on Asgard was far more formal than her behavior on the Isle. His brows furrowed in confusion; which aspect of her was the façade?

“Neither your father nor your mother have been stripped of their royal status, please, do not bow before me. The Allfather and your mother would be pleased to hear of your return to Asgard,” Heimdall smiled excitedly, watching Astrid take in all the new information she was being provided with.

“If both father and mother have retained their status as royalty, that would mean I’m a princess. I shouldn’t have been on that godforsaken rock,” Astrid growled in frustration. Twenty years of her life; wasted. Twenty years she could have spent with her mother!

“What’s important is you’re here now. Since we’re aware of your previous whereabouts, we’ll make a deal with the royals of Auradon soon enough to bargain for your father’s freedom. For now, you should enjoy your stay,” Heimdall grinned, leading the way from the Bifrost to the grand palace of Asgard.

Heimdall led the pair through a long hallway; grand and well-furnished. Intricate oil paintings lined the wall, carrying the faces of all Asgardian royalty through the years. Astrid’s eyes widened, landing on a particular painting. It was that of her father and a familiar woman.

“Who’s the woman in father’s painting?” Astrid pointed out with her voice laced in wonder. The woman looked as though she was someone Astrid knew once upon a dream. She had beautiful h/c hair held in a series of intricate braids holding into a bun, piercing e/c eyes which matched Astrid’s, and beautiful s/c skin, glowing ever so brightly. It was a painting, yet she found herself interested in knowing more about it.

“Lady Astrid, that’s your mother, Y/N the Goddess of Hysteria,” Heimdall explained as Astrid’s jaw dropped. The woman in the painting was her mother? None of her father’s words could justify her beauty. She held a level of sophistication and grace to her composure yet there was a glint of mischief reflecting in her e/c eyes.

“She’s beautiful,” Astrid sobbed, dropping to her knees. She was only now comprehending the events of the afternoon. She’d finally gotten to see an image of her mother for the first time in her life. More importantly, she had a chance to go and see her.

“She’d say the same about you when she sees you,” Heimdall reassured her, placing his hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Can I see her now?” Astrid’s eyes shone with excitement and desperation.

“Lady Astrid, I’d have to alert the Allfather of your arrival. Only he has the power to permit you to see your mother. For all he knows, you could be a threat to the crown,” Heimdall explained, earning an eager nod of understanding from Astrid.

“Let’s go!” Astrid exclaimed, jumping back to her feet, earning a chuckle from both Heimdall and Harry.

“Are ye sure I should even be ‘ere, lass? This feels like a more personal matter,” Harry shifted uncomfortably as he walked alongside Astrid.

“I trust you enough to witness this. There’s nobody else in the world—well, besides my father—I’d allow to witness this moment,” Astrid smiled reassuringly at him as she took his larger hand in hers and held them in a reassuring grip.

Soon enough, they were in the grand throne room of Asgard; an oddly familiar sight. Astrid’s eyes widened; that was where the h/c-haired woman threatened Heimdall’s life. Flashes from moments prior flooded her brain; she learned something new about her dream.

“This was where mother threatened you,” Astrid mumbled audible enough for Heimdall to hear. He smiled sadly and nodded before facing the Allfather; an old white-haired man, clad in gold armor, seated on a grand throne carved in gold.

“Allfather, may I present your granddaughter, Astrid Lokisdottir, and her escort, Harry Hook,” Heimdall proclaimed loudly, resulting in the man in an eyepatch to arise from the throne in shock.

“By the nines, is it really her?” Odin was left speechless as he took in the girl’s featured. Gods, how she reminded him of his son.

“Indeed, Allfather. It is I, the daughter of Loki and Y/N,” Astrid smiled proudly, taking in her surroundings. It was a familiar feeling yet everything felt so foreign to her. It wasn’t as though buildings on the Isle were built with fancy marble and solid gold.

“And my son, where is he?” the Allfather questioned, a glimmer of hope shining in his eye.

“I’m afraid he’s still on the Isle of the Lost, Allfather,” Y/N dipped her head in shame. Would the Allfather blame her for not freeing his son?

“Skip the formalities, child. I am your grandfather and that is how you shall address me. You should hold no shame in my presence for we are family!” Odin exclaimed joyously, his granddaughter’s arrival igniting a spark of excitement within him.

“Are you going to get father off the damned rock?” Astrid questioned, tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes.

“I think Y/N would prefer it if she would be the one to do it. I believe you should tell her this new information on her husband’s whereabouts, don’t you think?” Odin grinned, practically offering for Y/N to be able to meet her mother.

“It would be my honor to, grandfather,” she smiled widely, squeezing Harry’s hand a little harder than she should’ve due to excitement.

“Heimdall, lead the way to Lady Y/N’s chambers,” Odin commanded, walking alongside the group. Heimdall nodded as he led them all away from the throne room and through a series of hallways until they reached a heavy golden door; one Astrid could only assume was the door to her mother’s chambers.


	7. mother dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astrid meets y/n

“Y/N, you have a visitor,” the Allfather spoke in a calm voice as he entered the room.

“I will allow no visitors until my husband and daughter are found!” Y/N exclaimed fiercely, her head snapping in Odin’s direction.

“But Y/N, this is your daughter,” Odin chuckled as Astrid nervously stepped out from behind the Allfather. Y/N’s eyes widened in recognition; it was her daughter. It was the child she longed to hold in her arms. Now, she was no longer a child. She was a young woman who didn’t need her guidance. Y/N sobbed knowing she’d missed so much of her own daughter’s life.

“It’s you! You’re so beautiful,” Y/N smiled, standing up from her spot on the bed and approaching Astrid. She held her arms out, wanting to hold her daughter in an embrace. Astrid, of course, complied and allowed herself to get lost in her mother’s embrace.

“Mother, I’ve missed you,” Astrid sobbed into Y/N’s shoulder. The older woman froze upon hearing those words, slightly alerting Astrid.

“You called me mother,” Y/N sobbed, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls.

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t do it again. I swear, I had no intention of offending you,” Astrid rambled nervously only to be cut off by a chuckled from her mother.

“No, dear. It is only adequate that you call me mother. It’s just that I lost hope in hearing myself being called that word,” Y/N smiled excitedly, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

“I’m guessing you want to know of what happened to father too, don’t you?” Astrid questioned, raising a brow at Y/N. Her mother smiled, even if Loki was nowhere in Asgard, she knew her daughter was the next step to finding him; to complete their family.

“Yes, please. Before all that, though, I want to get to know you. You’re my daughter and it’s been quite some time. Would it be okay to ask for some privacy? Especially from Lord Guyliner over here,” Y/N rolled her eyes in disgust as she set eyes on Harry.

“That’s not very nice,” Harry mumbled, earning a chuckle from everyone else in the room.

“If anyone told you I was nice, they were lying. Now, can I please have some privacy with my daughter?” Y/N huffed in frustration, glaring at everyone especially Harry.

“Yes, of course,” everyone bowed out before walking out Y/N’s chambers, leaving her with Astrid. Y/N took a seat on her mattress, motioning for Astrid to take a seat next to her.

“Am I what you were expecting?” Astrid questioned nervously, earning a loving smile from Y/N.

“You’re my daughter, you’ve surpassed all expectations, love. Of course, I thought my genetics would have done better in making you look more myself, but I’ll let it slide,” Y/N winked jokingly at the girl. Astrid chuckled, slowly loosening up.

“Who wouldn’t want to look like you? You’re a goddess,” Astrid chuckled, watching the way her mother giggled at the compliment.

“So are you, dear. You’re the daughter of the Goddess of Hysteria and the God of Mischief, you belong with the other gods and goddesses of Asgard. It appears we made one beautiful child,” Y/N smiled at the young girl.

“Did you ever think about me?” Astrid’s voice was low and shaky, afraid of Y/N’s response. What if Y/N forgot about her?

“Of course, I did! I thought about you and your father all the time,” Y/N smiled. Astrid’s e/c eyes mirrored Y/N’s as she saw nothing but pure joy in the woman’s eyes.

“He talked about you a lot. He misses you, mother,” Astrid grinned. Y/N’s e/c eyes welled up with tears of joy. It was good to know her husband had been thinking about her still.

“And I miss him. I miss him dearly as I’ve missed you too. Where were you?” Y/N questioned with a frown painted across her face.

“We were on the Isle of the Lost, the pile of rock just across—” Astrid began explaining before being cut off by Y/N.

“Auradon. Of course, they had you! Those kings and queens are afraid of power. This is a war crime and I will not allow it!” Y/N yelled angrily as she shot up from the bed.

“Mom, it’s okay. I’m here and that’s what matters,” Astrid smiled nervously in an attempt to calm her mother down.

“TWENTY YEARS! They stole twenty years away from me! Not anymore,” Y/N growled, gripping the wood of her vanity, only catching a glimpse of her fuming self in the mirror.

“Mother, there’s no need to declare war on Auradon. It’s fine. I’m okay, mother,” Astrid rushed to her mother’s side.

“No, Astrid. Twenty years is far too long. I think I’ll have a chat with Auradon’s royals,” Y/N huffed before vanishing from the room. It was the teleportation trick her father taught her. Astrid, however, didn’t think she could do it. Not in a place as unfamiliar as Agarard.

Instead, she bolted out the door as fast as her legs could take her and she rushed into the throne room where Odin peacefully remained. He seemed shocked at Astrid’s sudden appearance.

“Grandfather, where’s Harry?” Astrid demanded, struggling to catch her breath.

“He should be in his temporary chambers, dear,” Odin smiled at the girl. Astrid mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ before ordering one of the housekeepers—or castle keepers—to take her to Harry’s chambers.

When she arrived there, her eyes widened to see Harry shirtless and changing into Asgardian garb. She cackled as she watched him struggle with putting on a deep red tunic.

“Enjoying the view?” Harry smirked at her.

“Pfft no! Watching your attempts at wearing a tunic is hilarious, but we need to warn Mal and the others. My mother’s planning on waging war on Auradon!” Astrid exclaimed urgently.

“Do we need to warn them? I mean if your mother’s the Goddess of Hysteria, there’s no stopping her,” Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

“I know you want to stay in Asgard and away from Auradon, but I promised the VKs I’d help save Auradon. Maybe warning them about mother would make up for the fact that we ran away from them,” Astrid reminded Harry, earning a groan from the girl.

“Fine,” Harry huffed.


	8. waging war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n wages war on Auradon

“Heimdall, my mother! Where is she?” Astrid demanded, running to the Bifrost. Heimdall’s eyes widened; Y/N did seem as though she were in a rush to flee Asgard.

“Did she harm you in any way?” Heimdall demanded, scanning Astrid’s limbs for ay cuts or bruises.

“I’m fine, but mother’s planning on waging war on Auradon,” Astrid panted.

“Would that be such a bad thing, lavs? They’ll get what they deserve,” Harry growled ferociously, his mind focusing on his anger towards the leaders and citizens of Auradon.

“What if they harm mother? I don’t need any other issues; not when I just got my mother back. I don’t need her imprisoned for any war crimes,” Astrid huffed in frustration. Why did her family have to be so difficult?

“Your mother can handle herself, trust me. The Goddess of Hysteria knows her abilities. It’s Auradon you should be worried about,” Heimdall shook his head, moving past them and allowing them into the Bifrost.

Meanwhile, in Auradon, Y/N stormed the doors of the palace of Auradon, unafraid of what she was to face. She was a woman on a mission and that mission was to seek justice for her husband’s wrongful imprisonment.

As if an invisible barricade followed her around, anyone who tried stopping her came crashing into the walls of the hall she walked down. She smirked knowing her abilities held her to advantage. How dare Auradon strip her of her time with her family?

With every step, her smirk grew wider and wider. She was getting closer to the King’s office. There, she found the previous Queen, Belle, weeping into her husband’s chest as he held her tightly in his arms. Had they been someone else, Y/N would have smiled at how perfect they looked with each other. She snarled as she remembered the damage they left in her life.

“Ah, the previous queen and king. You stole something from me; something important. Would you care to tell me what you believe you stole from me?” Y/N raised a brow as she inched closer and closer to the king and the queen.

“Goddess Y/N, I don’t think you have the right person. If you left something in Auradon since your last visit, we’d be happy to help you find it after we deal with the current issue we’re dealing with in Auradon,” Belle smiled warmly as she saw the goddess enter the room.

“No, don’t you dare act as though everything’s fine. Not when you have my husband imprisoned on a pathetic piece of rock. He’s a God, darling, get him out or I’ll wage war on Auradon,” Y/N threatened.

“Y/N, we’re not allowed to go onto the Isle. They’d eat us up alive,” Adam, the previous king, frowned. Y/N’s face contorted into one of disbelief. Would the king risk his people’s lives just to stay off an Island to which they sent her husband?

“Bullshit. You royals know exactly how horrible the conditions are there. Loki, my husband, was sent off to the Isle of the Lost. He’s an heir! It’s a war crime, to keep him there. Now you either get him off the Isle, or I storm Auradon with an Asgardian army. Take your pick,” Y/N snarled.

“Look! Fairy Godmother cast a spell that won’t allow us to set foot on the Isle of the Lost. We value our connections with Asgard. Y/N, we can get your husband off, but we can’t do it with you,” Belle explained, earning a light chuckle from Y/N.

“I wasn’t born yesterday! I don’t want to fall for any of your tricks! How do I know I won’t be trapped onto the Isle the moment I set foot there?” Y/N demanded, now gripping a dagger in her arms, pulling a whimper from the previous queen. Adam stepped in front of Belle as though he were shielding her. Y/N chuckled; did he think she could be stopped by him.

“We will bring you along with a security detail who will be with you every step of the way. You may question our methods, but you know where our morals are, Y/N. We won’t leave anyone in harm’s way. Now, are you still waging war?” Adam demanded, nearly screaming at the goddess. She chuckled before nodding in respect as she kept her dagger away.

“Your ride should be ready within twenty minutes. However, I must warn you of the current dilemma. There’s a fairy reigning chaos on Auradon. Do not fall victim for her traps,” Belle sighed, moving away from in front of her husband. She now looked to the h/c girl with pity. Belle couldn’t imagine what it would feel like if she was separated from her husband and son for twenty years.

“Me? Fall to an evil fairy? Do you know who I am?” Y/N chuckled cockily, a smirk finding its way to her face.

“You underestimate the power of Auradon. However, you also underestimate our kindness. Let me get you fixed up and ready to meet your husband,” Belle smiled nicely before leading a very confused Y/N out the door.

“I am your ally; I need not a makeover,” Y/N shook her head as she pulled away from Belle.

“Whatever you say. Your ride is just outside. I wish you luck,” Belle smiled before letting Y/N stride towards the main gates of the castle where a black limousine and five armed men were waiting for her. She smiled before hopping in as the car drove away from the palace and into the Isle of the Lost.

She cast her eyes upon her reflection in the window; she hasn’t seen herself that happy in years. Finally, she was going to have her family back. No realm or king could stop her from finding her way back to her husband.


	9. the thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n is pointed to where her husband is

The limousine came to a halt and Y/N could not help but smile to herself; after years, she would finally see her husband. Beneath the thoughts of excitement, a little part of her mind couldn’t help but wonder if Loki even wanted to see her. What if the reason he was condemned to the Isle was that he condemned himself to the Isle to escape her grasps?

What if he took Astrid with him because he knew she would be an irresponsible mother? Y/N frowned, going to the Isle was a bad idea. Of course, Astrid wouldn’t have come looking for her if Loki badmouthed her. That thought alone provided y/n with relief; maybe her husband did want to see her.

A man in a black suit opened the car door for her and the h/c-haired goddess stepped off the black car and took in her surroundings. The living conditions on the Isle were far from ideal. The buildings appeared as they withered away and a horrid stench filled her nose which led to her scrunching up her face. She pitied every person living on the damned isle.

“Where do I find Loki?” Y/N questioned, looking around for any telltale signs of Loki’s whereabouts.

“Your husband isn’t an easy man to find, your highness. Since his relocation to the Isle, nobody from Auradon’s heard from him,” the man explained.

“Of course, he is. Loki is one Hel of a god; surely, someone here knows of his whereabouts,” Y/N smiled optimistically, nearly scaring the man.

“I was assigned to follow you around to avoid any complications ma’am and I don’t think it’s a good idea to mingle with anyone of the Isle,” the man attempted to explain. Y/N shrugged his words off and began to stray away. The man rushed after her as she did and huffed; there was no reasoning with the Goddess of Hysteria.

Y/N felt another presence behind them, reached into her boot and spun around to see a hooded man attempting to pickpocket her guard. She chuckled. Her guard didn’t seem to notice but her guard didn’t seem to notice that his wallet was in the hands of another man

“Unhand his wallet or I cannot guarantee you’ll walk away with all your limbs, darling,” Y/N grinned, holding onto her dagger tightly. The man in front of her barely cowered. Instead, he broke out in a fit of laughter.

“Look, princess, I don’t know what you’re doing on the Isle of the lost, but compared to the man I have to answer to, you’re as powerful as a mouse,” the man chuckled, admiring the wallet in his hands.

“Any man who knows his worth would bow to the Goddess of Chaos. The man you answer to? I’ll make him kneel before me as anyone should,” Y/N snarled, pushing the dagger closer to the man.

“Loki? Kneel before anyone? You must be mad, woman!” the man chuckled, catching Y/N off guard. Of course, people on the Isle feared Loki. A quick moment passed and Y/N was now holding a dagger to the man’s throat, catching him off guard.

“Loki’s whereabouts. I need you to tell me where he is or you will perish at my hand, darling,” Y/N smirked, holding the cold dagger closer against the man’s skin.

“What’re you gonna do with them, princess? Do you think Loki of all people would submit to another princess from Auradon?” the man chuckled shakily. Y/N smirked knowing the man was trembling under her hold.

“Another princess? Darling, I’m a goddess and you will tell me what I need to hear. My business with Loki is my business, not yours,” Y/N whispered lowly, drawing a small ribbon of scarlet on the man’s throat.

“Lady Y/N, let go of the man, we can ask someone else and he can keep my wallet,” her bodyguard eased her, slowly approaching Y/N. Y/N’s arm replaced the dagger on the man’s throat as she pointed the dagger too at her bodyguard.

“No! I’ve waited twenty years to be reunited with my family, I am not willing to wait a few more minutes! Not while we have a perfectly good opportunity to find my husband! You’re here for my security, you are not my advisor,” Y/N’s eyes glimmered with chaos as a crazed expression found its way to her face. This was the Goddess of Hysteria and she wouldn’t allow anybody to keep her from her husband.

“He’s in the tower next to Maleficent’s castle,” the man choked out, interrupting Y/N’s hissy fit.

“I don’t know where that is, darling. I’d prefer it if you’d take me to him. Don’t try running away either,” Y/N huffed, unhanding the man and letting him walk.

He nodded in response before he began to lead them towards Loki’s residence. Y/N smiled to herself, this was happening. She was going to be reunited with her husband.

The man led them through dark alleys, only stopping to check for any dangers in the path. He didn’t dare look Y/N in the eyes in fear of what he might see. She was terrifying to him. If she were anything like Loki, he feared she’d see hell in her eyes. Even her bodyguard feared for his life when he was tasked to keep her alive. His life flashed before his eyes the moment the dagger was pointed at him.

All he could see at that moment was the crazed look in Y/N’s eyes as her face flashed with Asgardian fury. Anyone would have broken down under her gaze alone.

They arrived at a tall stone brick tower. Y/N chuckled knowing the tower must have been Loki’s dramatic way to assert dominance over the Isle.

“Loki resides at the top of the tower with his daughter. It’s a long way up,” the man explained. Y/N nodded solemnly before bolting up the spiral stairs as fast as she can.

She ignored the aching in her legs as she got further up the staircase. Her eyes focused on the ground with every step she took. She didn’t even notice the man in front of her as she crashed into him, nearly throwing each other off the stairs.

“Watch where you’re going,” a deep voice brought her out of her excitement as she regained her footing.


	10. reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n and loki reunite

“Who the Hel are you to tell me that?” Y/N demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down the tall man. She took a quick moment to take in the man’s features. The thing about him which struck him most His piercing blue eyes stared daggers into her e/c eyes.

“Listen, little girl, you’re talking to a god,” the man sang out, earning an eye roll from Y/N. She remembered people around Auradon tended to break out in song.

“Listen, little boy, you’re talking to a goddess,” she mocked him, hitting every note she needed to. The ‘god’ in front of her was left dumbfounded. He didn’t expect her to be a goddess either. She smirked; of course, her announcement left him dumbfounded.

“You’re no goddess of the Isle, I can tell you that. Who in the underworld are you?” the man snarled, his blue hair beginning to glow fiercely.

“I am Y/N of Asgard, the Goddess of Hysteria. Are you sure you want to be standing in my way?” Astrid huffed, clenching her jaw as she tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her to fight tooth and nail to see her husband once more.

“You’re Loki’s girl, ain’t you? I guess Astrid really did make it to Asgard,” Hades grinned proudly. Although he was the God of the Underworld, he still prided himself in his “niece’s” achievements.

“How do you know them?” Y/N was dumbfounded. Loki wasn’t one to make friends but the man in front of her seemed oddly familiar with her family.

“I’m Hades, I know everyone on this damned rock. However, I helped your husband raise that little rascal,” Hades grinned smugly. Y/N features softened as she smiled, her husband finally learned to make friends.

“Thank you, Astrid’s a lovely girl, but I hope you understand I kind of need to see my husband now, thank you very much,” Y/N smiled before pushing through Hades to continue her climb to the top of her husband’s tower.

“He cares about you dearly if that helps! Tell him I send my regards,” Hades smiled before disregarding everything and moving down the staircase. He knew he wasn’t needed. Not in the time of when his best friend would be reuniting with his wife.

Y/N continued her climb closer and closer to the top of the tower. She could feel the faint heat of a torch on her face. Alas, she was nearing the top of her husband’s tower.

When she finally reached the top of the tower, she smiled. She was faced with a door, the entrance to the main area, she guessed.

She brought her fist to the door and knocked against the splintering wood. It creaked open to reveal the man she’d waited a long time to see once more; her husband.

His eyes widened at the sight of his wife. He took in her familiar features as his breath hitched in his throat. He didn’t think he’d see her again.

“Y/N? How are you here?” Loki stuttered, beads of tears forming in his eyes.

“No one-liners for me, love?” Y/N chuckled before engulfing him in a tight hug. For years, she longed to feel his skin against hers and they were finally having their moment.

“I missed you, my dear,” Loki smiled, still holding Y/N in his arms.

“Well, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for our amazing daughter who did the one thing you couldn’t; get off this damned rock,” Y/N chuckled before pulling away from Loki’s grasp. His features changed to those of shock. Astrid found her way off the Isle?

“Where is she?” Loki began looking behind Y/N in hopes that his daughter was with Y/N too.

“She’s in Asgard with Lord Guyliner,” Y/N rolled her eyes in disapproval as she remembered the bad-boy swagger the boy carried. She already decided he was no good for her only daughter.

“Lord Guyliner?” Loki questioned, raising a brow. He could not recall any of the Lords of Asgard to be named Guyliner.

“Astrid, she brought along a friend when she came to Asgard. He was a pirate, I believe,” Y/N recalled, shrugging away from the irrelevant thought of Lord Guyliner.

“Harry Hook? He’s no good for our daughter, Y/N,” Loki’s nostrils flared as he recalled the events that took place years before.

“I don’t know his name, but if you disapprove, surely it is with good reason,” Y/N chuckled. Loki wouldn’t just disapprove of someone. Especially someone who could have the same drive as him to take control.

“Astrid may have forgiven him, but a father can’t. Not when he was the reason for Astrid’s tears years before,” Loki explained.

“He made my child cry? That boy is dead,” Y/N clenched her fists as she stared at Loki in disbelief. Nobody was allowed to make her daughter cry. Not if she had anything to do about it.

“One thing about our daughter, she’s hard-headed. Even if you forbid her to do something, she’ll still do it. She decides to forgive him. We shouldn’t intercept with her life,” Loki chuckled, taking Y/N’s hand in his.

“Let’s go home, Loki. You’ve spent enough time here,” Y/N smiled up at Loki as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. His heart was filled with joy at those words. Finally, he would get out of the shithole known as the Isle of the lost.

“With you? Anywhere is home,” he smiled down at her tenderly, bringing her hands to his lips as he laid on them a soft kiss.

“I know you were trying to be sweet, but I would not last on this shithole. I prefer Asgard where they actually address me as though I am a goddess,” Y/N quipped which drew a chuckle from Loki.

“You’ve always been one to jest. I’ll pack up everything of value and we can return to Asgard, my love,” Loki smiled down at her before finally allowing Astrid into what was his home with his daughter, allowing Y/N to see the environment she grew up in.


	11. true love's kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astrid isn't doing too well

“Loki,” Mal gasped, her eyes widening as she took in the features of the man standing in front of her.

“Indeed, that is my name,” Loki smirked at the painted expressions of shock on everyone’s face.

“Oh, of course, he’s already outshining me,” a voice, familiar to some while unfamiliar to others, remarked. Everyone’s heads turned to the radiant figure behind the tall god. Although she was shorter than the God of Mischief, the Goddess of Hysteria held the same crazed look in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Your highness,” Mal shuffled to bow in her presence, urging everyone else to do the same. Y/N smirked, knowing what power she had over everyone else in the forest.

“Now that greetings have been set aside, what happened to my daughter, and how do you reverse it?” Y/N questioned, raising a brow at the purple-haired girl.

“Well, your highness, you see, it isn’t quite easy,” a blue-haired girl, Evie as Y/N would soon learn, rushed to explain the circumstances to the goddess.

“Loki, please tell me there’s an Asgardian cure to whatever happened to Astrid,” Y/N’s gaze averted to Loki, her eyes searching his for an answer.

“Darling, it’s not an Asgardian curse, there’s so Asgardian cure to this,” Loki shook his head. Y/N huffed in frustration. Of course, there was another obstacle in keeping her away from her family.

“Okay, what’s the Auradonian solution? Which witch do I have to pay to help my daughter?” Y/N huffed in annoyance as she turned to face everyone else. 

“True love’s kiss,” a boy with two-toned hair—Carlos—mumbled. Y/N’s eyes widened upon hearing those words. Some buffoon would have to set their lips on her daughter’s?

“Are you sure there isn’t some witch I could pay to undo all of this? I can’t fathom the idea of having someone’s lips on my daughter’s,” Y/N huffed impatiently. She may have just been reunited with Astrid, but her maternal instincts were as strong as they were supposed to be. She didn’t want anyone to get their hands on her baby.

“Darling, unless that witch is her true love, no,” Loki explained, earning a sigh of frustration from his wife.

“Okay, who’s our daughter's true love if that’s a case?” Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance. Loki chuckled at her antics; Y/N did always hold their family on top of the world.

“I may have a theory,” Mal smirked, her gaze going to Harry. Y/N’s eyes widened; there was no way Lord Guyliner was her daughter’s true love. Harry looked away, avoiding the harsh glare Y/N was giving him, awaiting some sort of force to push him away into the trees. This was Auradon, after all. Who knew what anyone was capable of?

“Harry Hook, I will only ask you this once. Do you care about my daughter?” Y/N’s tone was serious. Although she didn’t quite approve of Harry, she knew she wasn’t going to keep him from her daughter if that was what Astrid pleased.

“Very much. I know we’ve had a falling out a few years ago, I know I hurt her, but I care very much about Astrid. Your daughter makes me feel alive. Whenever she’s around, I want to make a change in my life to be good enough for her,” Harry admitted, bearing the contents of his heart to Y/N and Loki.

Y/N and Loki’s expressions softened, knowing they saw in Harry what they saw in each other. The dark-haired boy was in love with their daughter. Y/N and Loki flashed knowing expressions at each other before nodding.

“What are you waiting for, lad?” Loki raised a brow playfully, shocking Harry. He had the approval of Gods…LITERALLY!

“That’s the thing. I feel this way about Astrid, but what if she doesn’t feel the same way about me? What if I’m not worthy of love?” Harry frowned, his fist clenching at the thought of not having Astrid; of her eventually finding someone, of her finding her true love when it wasn’t him.

“Evie, help Harry out with this. I have a princess to take care of,” Mal requested before running off into what Y/N and Loki could only assume to be another battle.

“Hook, I’ve never approved of you. Did that stop Y/N from coming over to pull pranks with your crew when you were younger? I prided in her listening to my every word, until she didn’t. She never seemed to listen when it came to you. She cares about you, I’m sure of it,” Loki spoke calmly, his soothing voice and silver tongue seemingly calming Harry down.

“I’ll do it,” Harry nodded, earning cheers from everyone surrounding them. They couldn’t stand the thought of Y/N being cursed—perhaps because deep down inside they knew they were to blame for what happened—to sleep for am eternity.

Harry inched his way closer to the dark-haired girl, admiring how beautiful she looked, even in her sleep. He took a moment to take in all her features, even tucking behind a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before finally, he began to lean in.

Y/N and Loki waited anxiously as they watched the boy. As much as they wanted to keep Y/N away from the world of courting, they knew it was the only way to save their daughter’s life. Y/N found herself holding onto her husband’s hand in a vise grip and he chuckled, remembering it was something she would do every time there was an Asgardian function and she found her nerves getting the best of her.

Finally, Harry planted his lips on Astrid’s soft baby pink lips, not letting the feeling linger too long as he pulled away from her sleeping form.

“Well?” Y/N questioned, expectantly, burying her face in her husband’s chest in fear that the kiss wouldn’t work.

“It…”


	12. together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale

“It worked!” Evie exclaimed, watching Astrid’s eyes flutter open slowly. Harry looked down at her, smiling as he watched the confusion build on her face.

“What happened?” she questioned, looking to Harry for answers.

“I should be asking you that, child,” she turned to see her father standing nearby with her mother, confusing her further.

“Father? Mother? Please, don’t tell me you took over Auradon just to free dad from the Isle,” Astrid huffed nervously, earning a chuckle from Loki. It was typical for his wife to threaten anyone for her benefit. It was one of the things he loved about her; the fight she had in her. Even after those years, nobody diminished her flame, her drive, and how much she wanted her family to be together. 

“I almost did, but the people of Auradon are shockingly easy to talk to,” Y/N shrugged nonchalantly, a smile painted on her face. Astrid still could not believe her eyes. There were her parents, both standing near her, looking down at her lovingly. 

“And this isn’t another illusion? You’re not making it seem as though the world isn’t in chaos just to get in my good graces?” Astrid’s brows furrowed, still unable to believe what was going on.

“Loki, what have you told her about me?” Y/N stared Loki down for a quick moment before chuckling.

“That you’re the most amazing woman I know—and that you have a Hel of a temper,” Loki admitted, earning an eye roll from Y/N.

“Does that mean we can all go back to Asgard? No more staying on the Isle of the Lost?” Astrid questioned, standing up from the moist soil and facing her parents. With wide smiles painted on their faces, they nodded.

“Congratulations, lass. It seems you’re finally getting to live out your dreams, eh?” Harry smiled from behind her. Astrid spun around to face the boy, taking in his bittersweet expression. Her eyes widened in realization; she was leaving him after finding out he was her true love.

“Mother, father, on second thought, I believe it’s best if I stay here in Auradon,” Astrid smiled at them timidly. She watched the way her mother’s face fell along with her dad’s mouth laying agape.

“Pardon me?” Y/N frowned in confusion, unsure of what she just heard.

“I’m staying in Auradon,” Astrid shrugged nonchalantly.

“Astrid, darling, think about this before you make any rash decisions. Are you sure you want to stay here and not up in Asgard as you’ve always talked about?” Loki frowned, his arm snaking around Y/N in a way to offer her a slight amount of comfort.

“Harry is my true love, father. You and mother couldn’t stand being apart from each other, and I can’t stand to be away from Harry. What if they send him back to the Isle while I’m up in Asgard, playing princess?” Astrid explained, carefully selecting her tone with her parents as she didn’t want to trigger any unwanted emotion.

“If that’s the case, we’re moving to Auradon,” Y/N smiled, earning a look of shock from Loki. It wasn’t like Y/N to be so welcome to change. Especially when it came to her life. Seeing her sacrifice everything for their daughter’s happiness filled Loki’s heart with a sense of pride.

“But, mother, who will take over the throne once the Allfather steps down as the king of Asgard?” Astrid questioned, concern lacing her voice. Her mother was giving up her life in Asgard for her?

“Your father and I will visit to take care of our duties as the future rulers of Asgard, but until the Allfather steps down from his position, we will be residing in Auradon,” Y/N smiled, an idea already implanted in her brain.

“And you’re just fine with this?” Loki questioned, brows arching in shock.

“Of course, I am. I’d be willing to move anywhere if it meant my daughter could be happy, Loki. I’ve spent too much time trying to control everything around me. I think it’s time we learn to go with the flow as long as we all stay together,” Y/N smiled, leaning into his embrace. Astrid’s eyes lit up with excitement. She could finally have her happy ending with Harry, Loki, and Y/N.

“Thank you, mother,” Astrid couldn’t find the right words to express her gratitude towards her mother who was willing to give up her life in Asgard so Astrid could be with Harry.

A while after the incident, when the three were moving into their humble abode—well, taking into consideration the fact that it was Loki’s home, it wasn’t humble—a knock came at the door, startling Astrid who was not quite used to the idea of knocking.

She swung the door open to see her uncle Hades! It was at that moment she realized she’d never left anything behind. Mal had opened the barrier, freeing everyone in the Isle. Astrid was hesitant to step outside the door, afraid of the chaos she would be met with.

“Mal, she trusts me to keep them in check. I was kind of hoping your dad could help out a bit with that too,” Hades explained, a smile on his face as he saw the look of excitement on Astrid and Loki’s faces.

They didn’t know what else the future had in store for them. They knew that for many years, they would remain in Auradon, awaiting the day Odin stepped down from his position on the throne and solidified Astrid’s position as the heiress to the throne of Asgard. Until then, they spent their days together, as a family. After all, the only thing they needed was each other.


End file.
